GT4 A-License
The A-License is the second level of license in Gran Turismo 4. It tests the player on more difficult driving styles such as compound-cornering, taking blind turns and high-speed cornering. A-1 Complex Corners: Beginner 1 *Venue: High Speed Ring (S-bend) *Car: Mitsubishi FTO GPX '94 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'30.750 **Silver: 0'31.100 **Bronze: 0'33.080 A-2 Complex Corners: Beginner 2 *Venue: High Speed Ring (S-bend) *Car: Lotus Elise 111R '04 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'28.000 **Silver: 0'28.400 **Bronze: 0'30.290 A-3 Tackling High Speed Corners: 1 *Venue: Deep Forest Raceway (last corner) *Car: Mitsubishi ECLIPSE Spyder GTS '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'12.000 **Silver: 0'12.300 **Bronze: 0'12.700 A-4 Tackling High Speed Corners: 2 *Venue: Suzuka Circuit (130R) *Car: Subaru LEGACY B4 3.0R '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'22.050 **Silver: 0'22.500 **Bronze: 0'23.700 A-5 1 Lap Guide Run (Grand Valley East) *Car: Audi A3 3.2 quattro '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 1'30.500 **Silver: 1'32.000 **Bronze: 1'36.800 A-6 Complex Corners: Intermediate 1 *Venue: Twin Ring Motegi Road Course (S-bend to V-bend) *Car: Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '98 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'30.800 **Silver: 0'31.900 **Bronze: 0'33.500 A-7 Complex Corners: Intermediate 2 *Venue: Nürburgring Nordschleife (Metzgesfeld, Kallenhard) *Car = Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'17.200 **Silver: 0'17.400 **Bronze: 0'18.600 A-8 Applied Cornering: 1 *Venue: El Capitan (Second hairpin exit to bridge entrance) *Car: Mazda RX-8 Type S '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 15.880 **Silver: 16.400 **Bronze: 17.150 Coffee Break 2 Knock over the cones laid out in a spiral *Venue: Gymkhana (Cone spiral, outwards) *Car: Peugeot 206 CC '01 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'28.510 **Silver = 0'29.919 **Bronze = Any time longer than Silver A-9 Applied Cornering: 2 *Venue: Suzuka Circuit (Snake) *Car: Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EP) '04 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'17.200 **Silver: 0'17.617 **Bronze: 0'18.900 A-10 1 Lap Guide Run (Suzuka Circuit) *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'48.000 **Silver: 2'51.000 **Bronze: 3'00.000 A-11 Applied Dirt Driving: 1 *Venue: Grand Canyon, first hairpin *Car: Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'12.800 **Silver: 0'13.100 **Bronze: 0'14.000 A-12 Applied Dirt Driving: 2 *Venue: Tahiti Maze (First Switchback) *Car: Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi (Type-II) '02 *Times to beat **Gold: 0'29.500 **Silver: 0'30.600 **Bronze: 0'32.770 A-13 Tackling Blind Corners: 1 *Venue: Trial Mountain Circuit, tunnel to tunnel *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'44.600 **Silver: 0'45.300 **Bronze: 0'48.300 A-14 Tackling Blind Corners: 2 *Venue: Nürburgring Nordschleife (Wehrseifen, Exmühle) *Car: Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'32.350 **Silver: 0'33.000 **Bronze: 0'36.490 A-15 1 Lap Guide Run (Trial Mountain) *Car: Mazda6 5-door '03/Mazda Atenza Sports 23Z '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'05.000 **Silver: 2'07.000 **Bronze: 2'16.000 A-16 Graduation Test *Venue: Nürburgring Nordschleife (Hohe Acht, Hedwigshöhe, Wippermann, Eschbach, Brünnchen) *Car = Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'54.150 **Silver: 0'56.000 **Bronze: 1'02.700 Trivia * By pushing down the right analog stick, a driving line will show the optimal route to get gold on the license, this can be done on National B and National A licenses, with the exception of the 1 lap guide runs. Notes Category:GT4 Licenses